The Seven Sins
I played patapon three with recently (Buy a playstation vita and buy it on the store under psp games) it gave me the insperation for this story, please enjoy Prolodge Seven demons arosed from the box, the women could hardly disguse her fear. Don't open the box Pandora ''the god's voice spoke in her mind ''Why did you tell me that?! that just makes me want to open it! she sighed. she quickly closed the box to make sure that no one else escaped, then ran as fast as she could. one demon named Rage spoke in a deep and angry voice "Who dares to relese us from our prison!" the one named Sloth spoke up. "Why are you complaining? she savedus alot of hard work, I didn't have to do anything!" "Oh, don't worry about him," the only female of the group, Lust giggled. "he gets a wittle grumpy after a nap." "Grr!" Rage growled. "Calm down! Just think of what we can get now!' Greed licked his lips. Gluttony burped, "Delightful! I' going to the all you can eat buffets!" Envy snarled."They don't have buffets in ancient Greece Fool! Even if there were they would never be as good as mine!" The last demon, Pride Laughed haughtily. "So do any of you idiots come up with a plan yet/" Pride grinned. "Mine's better than yours thats for sure." Envy replied. Pride smiled and used his power to create Seven Masks. "I relised that our power needs an outlet. we need a champions to care our might! That is what these Maskes are for! For some fun, let's pick someone who wouldn't show our traits and make them! It'll be fun!' they all agreed to this and went off. Pride Pride besided to make his champeon as quickly as possible, so he could enjoy his compainions work. he came appon a homeless boy in a city slum. he was dirty, his clothes torn and battered. the look on his face was something Pride could not understand, a longging to end his life. Next to him was a broken horn, tricky but I could use it as a weapon. ''Pride made himself know to the boy. The boy was frighten, crawling away from Pride. "Don't be afraid young one! I have an offer to make you!" "W-wh-what d-do you want?" the boy asked. Pride summoned the mask, It was shaped like a bat's face, "Put this on and it will make you the most famous musisican of all time." "How did you know I wanted to be a mususcian?" the boy asked. "Alittle trip us magic types know. all you have to do is put on the Mask, and I'll make your horn so powerful kings and their daughters will scream!" the boy thought this over. ''Why not, I'll be in hell after this deal. It's not like my suicied plan was getting me anywhere else. the boy thought. "Alright, I'll take it." the boy put on the mask and was welcomed by horrible pain. Black wings sproutted from the boy's back, his instrument became large and dark. his skin became blacker than the night, at last his trasformation was compleat. "W-what has happened?" Pride's Champeon asked. Pride smiled in delight. "What is wrong Bat of Pride?" asked the Demon. "Bat of Pride! that is my name! the greast of the Dark Champeons!" The bat proclamed, not knowing of his origin. "Play your insturment of death My bat!" Pride commanded. "Heh, the great destruction begins now!" and he set off to do his work. "Well, time to see how the other where doing." Lust Lust was quick to find her victim. Heart Break so common in Greece That she might as well have sayed at home. "At least give me a hard assinment Pride." she mumbled. The girl was Named Lily, shewas quite a beauty, short hair and the most beautiful eyes. but that haddn't been enough for her bethrothed, he just left here for another women, after she had sacfriced everything to be with him. she was crying out in her house. wishing she could find a way to get revenge. "It's okay dear.' Lust said in a motherly tone. "Who's here?" Lily said sniffiling. Lust appeared in the form of a blue light. "I am here to give you what you want. Didn't you ever hear about Cindrella?" she pulled out her mask. It was more of a helmet really, In an odd shape, but it looked like it would belong in the water. "What is that?" Lily asked. "This Helm will make everyone love you! you'll be a cold-heart breaker!" Lust knew she was going to put it on. despretae people will do anything. "All right, if you are real." Lily put it on. Pain racked her head, her personality changed. the mask rewrote her, she was no longer a heart broken maiden, rather a cold- heart tese. "Oww! That hurt!" she whinned. "Oh you'll get off it. don't you have a job to do?" Lust said. "Yeah, time for that jerk to see the new and improved me! Can I get a spear? I want to send him a love letterthat will touch his little heart!" "On course my dear! anything your heart desires is now yours! Go now, you'll find the spear under his mat.My Lustful Angler!" Rage Stephen was the local school punching bag, Being horrible at sports in Olympia the town were the Olymic games were held, was a horrible thing indeed. He never lost his temper, as mush as he wanted to. Rage found him quite fast,. Stephen was talking to one of his few friends, Aiton. She was nice and kind to him and my have even loved him. "I have to go now, Stenphen." she said. "We'll meet again latter, I hope you get the respect you need, my friend." "What was that?! Comon kid!" Stephen looked around for the voice. "Who are you?" a red light flashed infront of him. "Hey kid! You could have that girl- No all the girls in town around town around your finger! All you would have to do is herd all thse jerk-holes and beat the nads outta them!" Rage said. "What are you? who even talks like that?" Stephen said flabbgasted. " I am the Spirit of Romulus! A here who no longer wants to see this land attacked, if you accepted the gift i give you, You'll be the hero to save the world." He pulled out his mask. A red mask in the shape of a wolf. "The wolf is a noble animal, stop those monsters!" Stephen put on the Mask, and went through the prossce of the trasformation. However... "So this is the power of those monsters huh? I'll be able to kill them now! Thanks Romulus! I gotta tell Aiton!" he went with a sprint. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Rise! Hey wait a minute! Where did he go?" Rage questioned. Pride appeared. "Idiot! you did nothing that focused on his anger! the only Why too turn the kid now is for you to make him angry, and I have the perfect little plan!" They took the forms of Prophets and told that the next monster was Aiton. a mob gaythered and stormed her house. Stephen, didn't make it in time. "G-gods..." was all he said when he saw what was left in the house, he ran to the center of Olympia, where Aiton was sentced to be stoned to death. When Stephen found them, she was already dead. "YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The mask took over, and he was engulfed by it's power. All he could remember was his dead friend and his hatred. "Good Job my servant Raging Wolf. Come, we have other buissness to atend to." Sloth That the temple of Hephestus, a young man known as Belphor was using the forge. The project he was working on was a mighty sheild made from Divine Steel. As his work was nearly compleat, Sloth came to him in the from of an older blacksmith. "Ah, my young friend," The demon said. "I know your work is hard, but when I was your age, I had a magical helm that allowed me to work faster and enjoy a nice rest, would you like it?" Belphor was sure that the man was crazy, but decided to agree. He gave him the mask, which was more of a helmet. he put it on and to his surprise he finished in about five seconds afterwards. However, he was unaware that his trasformation was finished, and all he whanted to do was rest, with the shield. " Time for me to rest, I'll wait here for the others. Then I'll protect them." Belphor said. "Ah, was rest Lazy Tortoise, they will attack soon." An: If this chapter seemes lazily done... yeah, that's the point. Glutt Category:Serpentking Category:Stories